


Pomidor

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Naruto Birthday
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wybieranie prezentu urodzinowego nie jest taką łatwą sprawą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomidor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiracją do tekstu był krem rozjaśniający, na który trafiłam przeglądając sklepy internetowe.  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-i8jQr0cGmvw/UFMm-5XLTKI/AAAAAAAABO8/RFeiQS4Kfw8/s640/Mascarilla+blanqueadora+Tomatox+cosmetica+asiatica++0.jpeg

Sakura spojrzała nieprzychylnym okiem na czerwone pudełeczko.  
— Jest idealny — Sasuke odwrócił się w stronę kasjerki, zupełnie ignorując przyjaciółkę. — Proszę zapakować.  
— Naruto cię zabije — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego krytycznie.  
— Hn. — Sasuke z zadowoleniem zerknął na zakup. — Idziemy.

***

Naruto powitał w drzwiach przyjaciółkę, przyjmując od niej życzenia i prezent. Do Sasuke jedynie wyciągnął dłoń, spodziewając się obiecanego kuponu na ramen.  
— Wszystkiego najlepszego. — Sasuke wręczył mu czarną torebkę i wymijając go, usiadł na sofie.  
— Pomidor? Co ja mam z nim do cholery zrobić?  
— To jest krem, Naruto — podsunęła Sakura, wzdychając i kręcąc głową, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłam?”  
— Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne — zwrócił się do Sasuke, który dyplomatycznie milczał. Nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, odwrócił czerwony kartonik. — Maseczka wybielająca skórę? — przeczytał i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Sasuke, który próbował uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. Cóż, kupił go, bo miał kształt pomidora, a on UWIELBIA pomidory. Kogo interesuje, do czego jest przeznaczony? — Redukuje zaczerwienienia oraz przebarwienia — dokończył Naruto.  
— Przynajmniej nie będzie widać malinek —Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.  
— Rozumiem, że to jakiś żart i w środku znajdę OBIECANY kupon rabatowy. — Naruto otworzył pudełko. Sasuke cicho odchrząknął.  
Po pięciu sekundach milczenia połowa jego tygodniówki wylądowała na ścianie, kilka centymetrów od jego głowy.  
— Tak, ramen — wstając czym prędzej, Sasuke opuścił mieszkanie.


End file.
